


Adrift

by scarvesofgold



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Gore, Other, Reader Is Chara, Self-Hatred, but we'll see!, chara defense squad, im not sure where im going with this yet, its not very prominent yet but i feel i ought to tag it anyway, they dont die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarvesofgold/pseuds/scarvesofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara knew their mother didn't care about them. They had always assumed they were unlovable. So when they fall into a hole in Mount Ebbot, they are surprised to find a stranger who does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So, this is my first fanfic and my first story in quite a while! I'm excited to share it! Please let me know if I make any mistakes with pronouns or grammar, and please let me know what you think!! Thank you!!

_Chara_ ….

You awake with a start to find yourself alone, in a dark cave. You take a deep breath, collecting yourself before waking up completely. You’ve been here for at least a few days, maybe a week. Your mom told you that if you went in and found her a pretty diamond then she would let you have dinner for an entire week, guaranteed. But then she left you at the base of the path, with just a basket of bread, some water, and your favorite sweater. At first, you thought maybe you could actually find one. Maybe she was telling the truth, for once, and maybe if you found her a diamond she would love you again. But now it’s damp, and cold, and all you want is to get out of this stupid cave. Your hands are covered in your own blood, fingers scraped skinless from clawing at the wall and hoping for diamonds. You roll down your sleeves, covering more bloody marks. As you do, your stomach rumbles. You frown. You know you’re going to run out of food today, and you've decided it’s safer out there than it is in here, even though other people are out there. You need to find a way out. Even though you hate other humans, at least then you have something to scream at other than yourself.

You get up, making a face as your sore joints creak. You’re only twelve, and you know that your body shouldn’t make noises like that, but you don’t care. You stare down at the basket before you. It has enough bread for maybe a few bites, but not enough to make taking the whole basket along with you worth it. You pull the bread out and consider eating it now. You debate for a second before deciding to save it for later. You shove it in your pants pocket, then turn to continue walking. Before you can finish the step, you whirl on the basket, and kick it as hard as you can. It goes flying, the dirty wicker shattering as it slams into a sharp pile of rocks. You scream a curse word, relishing in the echo of your voice. You feel like a dragon, powerful and full of fire and ready to hurt those who have hurt them. You turn again, letting the burning in your lungs subside for the moment. You let out a strained laugh, then continue, stress relieved for the moment.

You’ve been walking for a few minutes when you stop in a room with bio-luminescent flowers and pools of silver water. You look around, grudgingly impressed by the strange magic of Mount Ebbot. You think about the legends, of children who climb the mountain and never come back. Of monsters who live deep within. Although you aren’t afraid of monsters, you hope the vanishing thing is true. You wouldn’t mind disappearing. And you know that you won’t find any worse monsters than the one you see in the mirror (when you look into it, which you generally refuse to do). If you squint into the darkness you think you can see a light. Hope swells through your chest, causing the light in your eyes to grow bright for the first time in a long time. You realize that you’re sitting down on a rock, and you push yourself up. With this new-found determination, you trudge forward. You think you might be walking through water, or mud. You find that you don’t care. It’s not like it matters, after all. Not like you matter.

Your fingers are warm, and the room is glowing.


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter!

You don’t have far to go now. _ Just a few dozen feet _ , you think.  Maybe once you are out you can find your mom, and maybe she’ll forgive you for being such a horrible monster. ( _ Not likely _ , you think,  _ since she’s the one who insists I am. _ ) Maybe once you find your way out your dad will come home and pretend to love you for a few hours, maybe everything will be-

You don’t even see the hole before you step into it. You never stand a chance. With thoughts like battering rams running through your head, you step onto thin air.

You fall.


	3. But Someone Came.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger arrives to help the fallen child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick warning for this chapter; more self-hatred than the past two. Also, some serious sarcasm and trust issues. poor Chara.

Your fingers are awake before you are. They grasp for a hold as your lungs gasp for air, a cracked sound escaping from you.

“Help..!” You shriek, before regaining self-control. No one comes. You gasp for breath. You haven’t opened your eyes yet, and all you can taste is pain. Briefly, you wonder if you're finally dead and all thing is just what Hell feels like. Either way, you decide to take stock in your injuries, to see how badly you’ve been hurt. You’re mostly fine, but there’s something heavy in your throat, and your leg feels like it’s been run over by a truck. Several times. You cough, and regret it immediately as the heaviness in your throat turns out to be blood. You touch your face, and frown as you find it bloody. The fall must have given you a nosebleed, which means you must have fallen from really high. You force yourself to open your eyes, and at first you see….nothing. Then, as your eyes adjust, you realize that the path you were walking is now hundreds of feet above you. You decide you probably aren't dead. As your fingers find purchase among soft petals, you realize that you are lying in a bed of golden flowers. It’s ironic, really; if you had to pick a favorite flower, you would pick these. You smile faintly, then rip them from the ground. _Wipe that look off your face, you monster,_ you hear your mother's voice echo in your head. You shudder, steeling yourself with a frown.

"Sorry, mother. No diamonds for you." You murmur sarcastically, spitting blood. You think you may have also lost a tooth, but that's a minor thing. You sit up, killing more flowers as you do. They’ve always kind of annoyed you, anyway. Too happy.

You look around again, and something new catches your eye. A figure, taller than you, straight ahead of you. You squint, and use a bloody hand to pull your brown tornado of hair out of your eyes.

“Who’s there?” You snap, forcing yourself to stand up. You’ve always had a high pain tolerance, and a maybe-broken leg isn’t going to change that, even if you do have to bite back a yelp of pain. “I’ve got a knife!” You yell, clenching your empty fists. It’s a lie, but it makes you feel safer so you tell it..

The figure steps out from the shadows. You hold your ground as they approach. You can see by the dim light that it’s your size, and it’s not a human. White fur covers a humanoid body, and small horns just poke out from a messy tangle of fur at the top of the head. You frown, confused, and straighten a bit from your hunched-over stance. The creature speaks before you can, extending a paw.

“Hi, my name is Asriel. Are you okay..??”

You grimace, staring at Asriel with clenched fists. You don’t trust him.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I-i promise!” He says, almost laughing. You can tell that he’s nervous, and you step closer. Nervous people can be stupid, and a stupid mistake on his part might help you escape. “Is that dust?” He asks, suddenly horrified. Now he’s the one stepping back. You look down at yourself, frowning, You’re kind of gross, you realize. There’s blood staining your sleeves and your collar, and your hands and your face. And the rest of you, really. You’re also covered in grime, from the week in the caves. You can’t imagine why, out of all the things covering you, he would be horrified by dust, but...okay.

“Uh, I guess. I was in a cave. It was kind of everywhere.” You mutter, meeting his eyes. For the first time, you realize that he might not be a threat. He looks frightened, not violent. You’re still wary, though. You’ve learned from your parents that fear can be more dangerous than anger.

“My name’s Chara. I fell.” You tell him, careful not to give more information than is necessary. “Where am I?”

“Oh, uh, we’re in the Ruins. Which is in the Underground.” He looks up, following your gaze. “Whoa, did you fall from all the way up there? You must have fallen straight through the barrier!” He says, clearly amazed. You're annoyed by that. Where else could you have fallen from? Then, with a puzzled expression, “What were you doing up there? Don’t humans avoid the mountain?”

“I was looking for a way out of the mountain. I got stuck inside.” You say, with a sense of finality. You don’t want to tell him about your mother, because if you do then you’ll have to tell him what a monster you are. He nods, letting it rest, but he looks sort of concerned. You decide you don’t want him to be afraid of you. You tell yourself that it’s only because he might be useful. You step forward again, and wince as your leg sends a bullet of pain up your body.

“Hey, are you hurt?” Asriel says, stepping towards you. He finally notices the blood all over your hands and the rest of you and he comes closer. “Let me help!” He reaches out and before you can protest, his furry arms have lifted you up. You make a face at being touched, and you hiss a little, but you bear it. He's warm, and his fur is soft, and you are starting to realize that he might not be totally evil. Anyway, even if he does kill you, it’s not like anyone will care. Not even you.

“I think you should come with me. I can take you to my parents, I bet my mom will know what to do!” He exclaims after a moment of thinking. You look at him, and feel tears in your eyes. You’re enraged by this (Crying is weakness and you can’t show weakness), but you take a deep breath. Digging your fingers into your arm, you think. _Maybe things are different here._ Maybe if you just let him carry you for while, everything will be okay. Humans are all horrible, you know that, and you know that you’re irredeemable, but maybe these monsters aren’t. Maybe they aren't evil.

Or, if they are, at least you'll die somewhere interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note; some of the chapters at the beginning are going to be short. I will do my best to post often, and continue the story. Thanks for reading, I can't wait to share the whole story!


End file.
